Always
by Mixed-Shades
Summary: Whenever Karen feels sad or alone, her Guardian Angel is always there for her. Always. One-shot, sibling fluff.


**A/N: Hey there. So, this is just a fluffy one-shot between Karen and Mysterion (it ISN'T incest, mind you). This idea may seem overrated, but I still thought it was cute and so I'm posting it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park nor its characters. They belong to the brilliant duo, Trey and Matt.**

**:::**

There wasn't a star in the sky tonight, Karen noticed. The dark clouds passing by were slowly covering every inch of the normally starry blanket above as the full moon emitted a dim light over the town.

Karen winced as she heard another yell and something breaking from outside her bedroom. Her brothers just had to be away the night her parents decided to pick a fight. Kenny was over at his friends' and Kevin was probably hanging out with his new girlfriend. Karen was all alone in a decaying house with two drunken drug-addicts trying to hit each other with the pointiest thing around. Oh, joy.

The little brown-haired girl sighed and stared up at the night sky through her small window, deciding it would be pointless to try to sleep a wink with all the noise. Her parents were lucky they lived on the other side of the tracks, or else Karen was sure someone would've already complained.

Now she wished more than ever she had agreed to go to Ruby's slumber party. Even she despised half the people that would undoubtedly be there and vice-versa, it would have been way better than spending the night awake listening to her parents' fight. She wondered if they even remembered she was in the next room.

As the sound of glass breaking followed by a loud curse reached her ears, Karen bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. She really wished Kenny was here. He always comforted her when she felt alone or sad. Hell, even Kevin would have sufficed. She just wished she had someone there with her-

A shadow suddenly covered the McCormick girl's view and she screeched, jumping away from the window and falling butt first onto the hard mattress. She looked up to stare fearfully at the hooded figure kneeling over her window sill and instantly relaxed when she realized who it was exactly.

"Hi, Guardian Angel." Karen greeted with a smile, feeling her chest swell with relief and happiness.

"Hello, Karen." he replied in his normal gruff voice. Even though it was way too dark to see anything properly, she could swear she saw the hint of a smile underneath his mask. "Long time no see."

Karen smiled. "Yeah. I was starting to wonder when you'd come. You always seem to know whenever something's bothering me."

Mysterion's expression darkened slightly. "They're at it again, huh?"

She nodded. "Yup. And my brothers are nowhere to be seen-" the masked boy seemed to flinch a bit at those words and the girl frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mysterion responded way too quickly. Karen was used to this strange behavior, so she didn't question. There was a time when she would have questioned, but experience taught her not to press into a Guardian Angel's business.

"But yeah, since my brothers decided to leave me alone with my fighting parents, I haven't been able to get any sleep. How's _your_ night been?"

The hooded boy smirked slightly before jumping into the bedroom and sitting beside Karen on her bed. "The usual. Been wandering around South Park's rooftops looking for crimes to stop, but today seems to be abnormally calm."

They both winced when the shrill sound of plates breaking sounded from the outside. Great. They took the fight all the way to the kitchen. Karen wondered if there'd be plates to eat breakfast with tomorrow morning.

"Wish that was the case around here." she laughed weakly. Mysterion gave her a tight smile and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"Karen" he started. "Even when times seem to be at their darkest, you can never give up hope. Your parents might be drunk off their asses right now, but just remember that tomorrow is a new day. Things will get better, believe me. And I'll be by your side to help you through it all."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully, receiving a warm smile in return.

"Promise." Mysterion nodded once.

Karen then lunged at the superhero and hugged him tight, sinking into the feeling of safety and reassurance as he stroked her back up and down. Something about this embrace felt oddly familiar, but then again, a lot of things Mysterion did seemed familiar.

"Thank you, Guardian Angel. You always know what to say."

Mysterion chuckled lightly. "It's like I've always told you: no matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will always be there."

She drew back from the embrace and stared into her Angel's eyes, surprised to see how blue they were. They sort of looked like Kenny's-

"Now, go to sleep." he said softly, petting her hair.

"They're still fighting." she pointed towards the door, as a loud shout sounded.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Karen didn't know what Mysterion meant with that, but allowed him to tuck her in her bed and lay a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Karen." he whispered, giving her a final pet. She snuggled into the blankets and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. The door of her bedroom opened and closed, letting out a creak, and she wondered why Mysterion hadn't used the window to leave as usual. _I just don't get him, sometimes._

All noise ceased a couple of moments later and Karen was finally able to fall asleep peacefully.

**A/N: And that's it, hope you liked this cute little moment. Peace out and never stop believing in a better day ;)**


End file.
